


Just a little tease

by MissNightmare



Series: Such a big tease [1]
Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, Neck Kissing, No Smut, One Shot, Teasing, Tobi being evil tease, just cute tho hot stuff, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: You are trying to learn a new song. Tobi is kinda bored and wants your attention. And believe me, he has some ways to get your full attention.(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when I was in the shower.  
> If there are any mistakes, so sorry for that and of course let me know about them, I will try to fix them. C;

‘ _This goddamned song is fucking hard... But I swear I’m gonna learn it today!_ ’ I was so stubborn about learning this new song, which I’ll be playing with my band in a couple of weeks or so. I had no idea how much of a time I spend in this basement, which was a mini studio. My fingers going to hurt after this, but I didn’t care about that at all. I was groaning every time when I missed a tab. I was so concentrated on playing that I didn’t noticed that someone walked in.  
Suddenly I felt someone’s hot breath on a back of my neck, little smile appeared on my face, because I knew who was standing behind me. But I stubbornly ignored him, which only encouraged him to move my hair of his way and place some small kisses on the skin next to my ear. I sighed and almost messed up the whole solo.

‘Tobi, please, let me play! I need to learn this song, you know that. Two more hours and I’ll be done, okay?

Tobi smiled against my skin, moving his lips down my neck. I was becoming distracted and I didn’t want to let that happen. I gathered my will power to resist to this little tease that Tobi was and focused on the last part of a song that I needed to learn.  
I almost lost it when Tobi bit my neck. I wasn’t aware that I let out a small moan. But he noticed that and took advantage to distract me even more by running his hand up my sides and slipping hand under my shirt. _Shit, shit, shit…_  I was biting my lip so damn hard and it was almost impossible for me to play anymore. When Tobi found my breast and rolled my nipple between his fingers I was done for. I stopped playing and for a few moment everything went silent. As knowing that something will happen Tobi left my breast and rested his hands on my hips. I sighed, then turned around to see a little teasing smirk on his lips. My hands were shaking a bit, I was turned on so damn much, but I managed to put my guitar on a ground and then without saying anything I pulled Tobi into a heated kiss. We only pulled back to catch our breaths.

‘You knew that I had to learn a song and you still did this, why?’ I asked him, though I already knew the answer.

‘I was bored and wanted some attention,’ Tobi smirked at me. He stepped closer. ‘Also you look damn hot when you’re playing guitar’.

‘You’re such a tease…’ I smiled maintaining eye contact. ‘So you have my full attention, what you gonna do?’

Tobi was still smirking, ‘You will found out that soon…’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.  
> 


End file.
